


Start Again

by Iceal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, POV Multiple, R Plus L Equals J, Sort Of, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceal/pseuds/Iceal
Summary: After his death lord Ned Stark of Winterfell found himself in the street of steel with the bastard of King Robert. He had a second chance to play the game, but he is not the only one.





	Start Again

Eddard stark came to with a start. He was in the middle of a crowd in kings landing. But…. He was just at the executioner’s block. He looked around this was the street of steel, he recognized it from when he went to speak to the smith’s apprentice. That particular apprentice was now running toward him now with his bull shaped helm in one hand and a war hammer in the other.

                “Lord Stark!”

                His guard reacted immediately stepping between him and the boy placing a hand on his sword ready to draw it. The boy stopped in his tracks.

                “Lord Stark, I cannot explain but you must get out of King’s Landing. You must take your daughters and run now. If you don’t you will be killed by the Lannister’s.” His eyes were serious. Ned waved his guard aside and stepped closer to the boy

                “They will behead me in front of Baelor’s Sept. I was just.. I must have had a vision of it. How do you know this?”

                “I saw the future too, I knew your daughter Arya. She isn’t safe here we have to get them out now.”

                Ned looked into the eyes of his old friend. He decided that he would trust his son.

“Come with me.”

He marched in the direction of the red keep. His household would leave before night fell upon the city and would ride as long as they were able he decided. He would not tell Cerci of what he knew and he would warn Robert once the household was ready to be under way. He would stay at King’s Landing and see his friend through this.

                “You say you know my daughter and know of my death, what else do you know?”  He asked the boy suddenly.

                The boy clearly was nervous to be addressing a lord, stammering through his words. “You claimed that the Queen’s children are not the King’s. You said they were the product of her relationship with the Kingslayer. You claimed Stannis was the true King, for that they killed you.” He hesitated at that last part glancing up at him.

                “Aye boy, no need to dance around it, I was there. How do you know this?”

                “Through gossip and what Arya told me m’lord. She saw you beheaded before she left the city.”

                “What happened to her?” Ned had seen her in the crowd before the sword met his neck. He needed to know what had happened to his daughters’ afterword. “Do you know what happened to Sansa?”

                “We travelled with Yoren to the wall she was disguised as a boy. The goldcloaks came for me, Joffery ordered all of Roberts bastards be killed, but Yoren wouldn’t yield to them. They killed him and marched us to Harenhall where the Mountain and his men were camped. We got out and were then captured by the brotherhood without banners. They sold me to the red witch and were going to ransom her to her family but I don’t know what happened after that. Lady Sansa was kept at King’s Landing and was married to Tyrion Lannister.”

                His tale was interrupted as they reached the red keep and as the entered the gates a scene was unfolding before them. It would seem they were not the only ones’ whop knew what would come next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
